Guess Who!
by TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber
Summary: Guess the couple! The many conversations of the Teen Titans, put only in dialogue. These aren't just romance couples, they're friendship, enemy-ship, frenemy-ship and everything in between! FUN!  NOW ADOPTED BY RHEATHEPSYCHOTICNINJA!
1. Chapter 1

Guess Who!

**So, it's me. Yeah, I'll just call myself Alyssa from now on, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber is too hard to type, and every time I put it in a Word document, that obnoxious red squiggle appears under it and that's so irritating, since I'm a Spelling Nazi and all. Anyway, to make that short - I'm calling myself Alyssa from now on out. Getting to the point, I decided to drop my whole 'Cupid Arguments' series because I find it as a lame idea, and I can't figure out how to extend it. So this is my new project, 'Guess Who!'. Just leave a review with what couple you think this is (I'm only posting dialogue), and if you win, I'll give you some vitamins, you're going to need all the strength you can get after all those virtual cookies people keep giving out. You know what? I'll add in a toothbrush. Yeah. A virtual toothbrush and free virtual vitamins. I'm gonna stop rambling now and go on with the story.**

Somewhere in Titans Tower . . .

"You're an idiot!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you just broke into my room . . . AGAIN!"

"How was I supposed to know it would break! Or that they'd escape when it did!"

"You creep! If I tell you to stay out of my room, _it means to STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

"Whoa, your eyes are all glowy!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You're really mean sometimes, you know that?"

". . ."

"Sorry."

"Well, how about you help me find them?"

"Uh . . . sure. Not the happy one, though. She's kind of creepy."

"Ugh, just go look for them."

"Fine, gosh."

"Now, I will tell you one more time. That thing is NOT A TOY!"

"_Glowing!"_

"Sorry. Will you help me find them now?"

"Yes I will."

They begin to walk.

"Hey, why were you in my bedroom in the first place?"

"Uh . . ."

_**I'M USING BOLD, ITALICISED, UNDERLINED FONT WITH CAPITALIZED LETTERS TO GET YOU TO LOOK AT THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**I'm just gonna let you guys wonder about that question. So, please review! I personally think this one is kind of obvious. But, if you don't get it, don't worry. Stupid people were put on this Earth for a reason, right?**

**PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	2. Guess Who, Chapter Two!

**YAY! I finally get reviews! Alright, I'm continuing this story. I think this conversation will actually be easier than the last one. And yes, all of you are right. That was Beast Boy and Raven. No dip. So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but screw it. So I'll put it twice in here. I, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber, or Alyssa, hereby proclaim that I do not in anyway own the Teen Titans in this chapter or the last one.**

"But friend, what makes this different than what friend Cyborg said about this being what you call, a _date?"_

"It's not a date. It's just two really good friends hanging out. At the movies. Alone. Just the two of us."

"Yes! And I am elated to spend the evening with you, my most special of friends! What is it that Cyborg called us? A couple?"

"We're not a couple. At least, I don't think so. Are we?"

"I believe that we are most definitely a couple! A couple is defined here on earth as two people doing something together, sometimes in harmony. Or two similar items! We are very much a couple!"

"Oh. _That _kind of couple."

"Of course! This movie, it will be the most spectacular of moving pictures ever created? A glorious film of two lovers on a boat? What is it's name again?"

"Titanic."

"Oh, lovely! I am very much excited, are you not? This story, I have read about it in many books I have found here! It was one of the most amazing ships to ever go across the sea. They called it unsinkable."

"Yeah. It's a pretty good movie. We would have seen it all together in the Tower, but . . ."

"It matters not, my friend! We are still to see this ship be sunk on the large screen! And we will eat popcorn, and drink sodas and mustard! Oh, I feel so happy, I could circle the Earth!"

"Uh, you probably shouldn't do that now, we just got here."

"Why did the others insist we go alone, together? Why did they not join us?"

"Err . . . I'm not sure."

"Oh, friend! The lady in the vest has called us next!"

"Oh! We'd like two tickets to Titanic, please. Thank you."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Fifteen minutes later . . .

"One large popcorn, extra butter, a medium Coke, and- "

"_Friend, might I purchase a large bottle of squeezable mustard?"_

…

_**I AM USING BOLD, ITALICISED, UNDERLINED FONT AND ALL CAPITAL LETTERS TO GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Hey, it's Alyssa! I updated! I'll try to update three times a week – Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I go to school, so I don't write on weekdays, but if I can, I will. Anyways, this is extremely short, I know and I'm sorry. And it's also really, really obvious. But review anyways, please. Tomorrow will be much harder, I PROMISE.**

**Toodles!**

**-Alyssa (TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber)**


	3. Last Answer was Starfire and Robin!

**I'm updating. Whoo-hoo. Yeah, I'm really tired, I woke up at five am. And for those of you who think that's easy, try waking up at 5 in the morning after five hours and forty-five minutes of not being able to sleep. Yes, I have problems. Anyway, I made this last night after I shut down my laptop, and I didn't feel like turning it back on. So here. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Blah.**

"You shouldn't have done that to that poor old lady."

"So I was running. Big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal if _you're_ running."

"Oh, please."

"Do I hear sarcasm?"

"Oh, _no._ Of _course_ not. But _come one._ It's not like you've never lost control of your powers in public."

"Those times were accidents!"

"Yeah, sure. One of those accidents knocked over an 18 wheeler."

"Well my powers wouldn't have gone haywire if you hadn't rushed past me to see that stupid movie poster."

"It was a new movie!"

"You were going _way_ too fast, even for you. It scared the spells out of me!"

"I was excited."

"Excited about **Winnie the Pooh the Movie**?"

"Winnie the Pooh is a classic!"

"You have really bad excuses, you know that?

"Well . . . er . . . uh, I guess people have said that about me before. You know, once or twice."

"I bet at least fifty."

"Nu-uh! Forty-eight! In your face!"

"Oh, _wow._ I'm _so_ embarrassed. You haven't been told that you make bad excuses _that_ many times."

"Yeah, so HA! Wait . . . was that sarcasm?"

"Yes. It was. But really, you make decisions _way_ too fast."

"I do not! I make good decisions! I'm what they call _gifted."_

"Really? Name one time your 'fast thinking skills' got you out of trouble."

"Uh . . . oh! When I trusted you the first time we met!"

"Oh, _now_ I see, you big romantic kiss-up. And exactly where did you end up after trusting me?"

". . ."

"That's right. Trapped."

"Hey! I escaped!"

"And then got trapped _again."_

"Oh, shut up."

"Give me one good reason I should."

". . ."

"I win . . . for the second time in the last five minutes."

…..

_**I AM USING BOLD, ITALICISED, UNDERLINED FONT IN ALL CAPS TO GET YOU TO LOOK AT THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**YAY! Done! I hope this proves to be a bit more challenging. But if not . . . well, I suck. But anyways, review please! I've been getting good feedback, and that heightens my self-esteem. But constructive criticism is welcome. BAI!**

**-Alyssa**

**PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	4. Chapter 4, Whoopdedoo

**Hi. I'm here. I didn't have that much homework, so I'm updating. I got super bored and this is what came out of it. Blaaaah….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I can't guess how many people could be stupid enough to think I, a thirteen year old, could possibly be in charge of something as epic as this. Oh, yes I can! 0. But I really don't.**

**On with the story!**

"You totally cheated."

"I did not!"

"Then how'd you win? How'd you even pass?"

"Cuz I'm smart and fast."

"hhhhhhh-mm-gg-hhaaa!"

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No – huum! – I'm not!"

"You are."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I didn't cheat!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"You did!"

"I DIDN'T!"

"How could you have possibly beaten ME!"

"I was lucky, and smarter, and I have faster fingers!"

"GAAAAAAAH!"

"Face it. I won."

"BECAUSE YOU CHEATED!"

"I DIDN'T!"

. . .

"Will you two _imbeciles_ shut up? I'm trying to read!"

_**I'M USING BOLD, UNDERLINED, ITALICIZED FONT IN ALL CAPS TO GET YOU TO LOOK AT THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE.**_

**So, there you go. I probably would have made it harder, but I really couldn't think of any other pairs of people. If you think of one, just send me what couple or pair of friends, or enemies, or whatever, in a PM. I'll make up the scenario, but if you really want a specific one, just add that in and I'll give it a try.**

**BTW, the last couple was total Flinx! So free virtual toothbrushes and vitamins for everyone, cuz everyone got it! YAAAAY!**

**Byes. Please review. **

**-Alyssa**

**PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	5. Last Answer was BB, Cy, and Rae!

**HEYS! I'm not tired anymore, and I still don't have much homework, so I'm updating . . . yet again. I got this idea from a PM about thirty minutes ago, thank you M2 13. So, I guess I'll skip my daily dose of rambling and start writing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't be a dipwad, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

"You cannot escape me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I am in every corner, every wall, everywhere. You cannot hide. I see all. I am inside you."

"Well, it's time you leave!"

"You cannot escape me."

"Stop saying that! It's . . . stalkerish."

"Uh, how about this? I am always with you."

"Now you sound like you're on your death bed."

"You're very picky. Well, how about 'I am watching.'"

"Again, STALKER!"

"No person has ever escaped me."

"Sounds like the first."

"UGH! Do or do not do, there is no try."

"Star Wars."

"Never mind my catchphrase! You're about to die, and I want to destroy you and your puny friends so I can take over the world!"

"I like that. It's very straight forward."

"Oh, thank you. I mean- You're about to meet your doom!"

"Shut up, people are staring."

"Why would they?"

"Because we have our costumes on, yelling at eachother about how we're going to kill each other, and you're trying to 'kill me' with a purple umbrella. Oh, and we're in a donut shop."

"Oh. That's why. Sorry."

"I accept your apology."

"Uh, do you want me to buy you a donut?"

"Nah, I got my own money."

"Oh."

*Awkward silence*

"So . . . what's your favorite color?"

**Blah, I'm done. The beginning is what gives it away, and the end . . . well, I wanted to make it a little entertaining. But I **_**have **_**gone to a donut shop with a purple umbrella in my Halloween costume once. REVIEW!**

**PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	6. Annual Bacon Convention!

**BLAH! So, okay. I am TOTALLY SWAMPED with homework, so this is probably the last update until March. Sorry, guys. But I wanted one last chapter. Yes, the last chapter was Robin and Slade, but I must admit, I was sane when I wrote the first few sentences, then I had a couple Pixie Stix. Just so you know, I don't own Star Wars from the last chapter. But here ya go, I think the weird situations help make it harder, so here we are. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, uh, yeah. Haha. I almost forgot about this. I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else that I possibly mention in this chapter that is some sort of company or business. Yeah, sorry about that, if you thought the story was starting. Hehe. Well . . . NOW on with the story!**

"Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can take me to any stupid convention you want and expect me to enjoy it."

"What are you talking about? Everyone in Jump LOVES the annual Bacon Convention!"

"Except for me."

"Well, I guess."

"And Beast Boy."

"Oh yeah, him too."

"And all the other vegetarians in Jump."

"Uh . . . yeah, forgot."

"And . . ."

"OKAY, I GET IT!"

"You really have to go to the anger management counselor I've been telling you about."

"I don't need anger management."

"You sure seem like you do."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see, you get angry when you lose at video games. When you don't get bacon for breakfast. When you don't catch a bad guy. When your girlfriend tells you about anger management classes. When . . ."

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Do you really want to make me mad when I'm holding a plate of sizzling bacon that I could just possibly drop on the ground, never to be eaten?"

**Okay, I made this really short, and I'm sorry. This reminds me of all my previously OBVIOUS chapters. I hate those. Anyway, review. And remember – you can request a couple, even if they've already been featured. I'd like something original, and if you could give me a scenario, just PM me. You could even just give me a snippet of conversation to add in the story, like a prompt. The stupider the better! Like this:**

"**You know, he didn't have to hit him with that tree branch. I mean, the guy was already drowning."**

"**But he was simply trying to make sure he wasn't dead yet!"**

**PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	7. Author's Note I hate these too

**Hello, world!**

**Sup my reviewers. I'm super sorry I haven't updated in such a long time (months, goodness!). My teachers threw all they could at us in the second semester. Three Photo Stories, an essay, finals, and a bunch of other stuff. I haven't been able to update anything since January, and I'm sorry about that. Then my Hunger Games SYOT got deleted because it was 'against the rules and guidelines' so I got pretty mad. I haven't been able to do much anything other than schoolwork. I should have been working on these fics the weekend of the last dance, but I didn't, got my hopes up too high, and it ended up being pretty pointless, in Raven's words.**

**But never fear! I have most definitely not given up on this story, and have a few chapters planned out thanks to a few of you guys' suggestions from reviews and PMs. If all else fails, I'll just draw from a hat. And if on the thin, one in a million chance I hit a dead end and can't think of anything else, I'll put it up for adoption. But not yet.**

**So I hope you all have an awesome summer (I'm not, too many boy troubles. WHY THE HECK IS BEING A TEENAGE GIRL SO HARD?) and I'll be updating real soon. Not today, since I have to volunteer at the library and go for an orientation. To end on a happy note, though, I got into NJHS (National Junior's Honor Society) and that's why I have to volunteer. Might as well spend the 12 hours around books, ya know?**

**If any of you have suggestions, requests (I will take them, just to say sorry about the wait), or just want to chat, send me a PM! I'm pretty chatty.**

**Ok now I'm just rambling.**

**BAI!**

**-Alyssa, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber**


	8. Request 1

Guess Who, Seven (since that last one didn't count!)

**The last answer was Cyborg and Bumblebee. Yes, Bumblebee was more of a guess than anything to you guys, since I couldn't figure out a way to pour her personality into it without using words like 'Sparky'. But for all of you guys that get it, here is a free virtual toothbrush! And since no one likes toothbrushes, I will also give you . . . your very own axe with a blade made out of that stuff in lightsabers! I would pay anything for one of those…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Again, sorry about the wait. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Up here again, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You know, you really should be getting some sleep."

"I know."

"Then again, I probably should too."

"Yes, you should."

"You don't like to talk much, do you?"

"We've been living in the same tower for years. You really haven't noticed that?"

"Well, I guess I always assumed you were annoyed by Beast Boy or something."

"Not always . . . but yes, most of the time."

"Your birthday is over now. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know."

"Then why do you still come up here?"

". . . Because it's quiet. I can think. It's kinda . . . pretty up here. Peaceful."

"But you can have all of that in your room. Just pull back the curtains and it all looks like this."

"How do you know what the inside of my room looks like?"

"We built it, remember? I saw the blueprints. Now stop changing the subject."

"Well, I suppose it's because I can talk to you."

. . .

"The sun's up. We have to go if we want to start breakfast."

"Go on ahead, I think I'll stay here for a while. Besides, I don't eat breakfast that often."

"Suit yourself."

_**I AM USING BOLD, ITALICISED, UNDERLINED FONT IN ALL CAPS TO DIRECT YOU TO READING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE.**_

**So . . . there you go. SMILE! 10MidnightArrow11, I hope this was to your liking. I knew you liked this pairing, so I decided to make it romance. Sorry if it wasn't up to your standards, I don't write much of this, and I'm not used to it. Without using names or nicknames, it took me a good half hour. Yawn. I need a nap. An update might come again in a couple of hours, since these are short and simple, but don't get your hopes up too high.**

**So, I'm about to start the next one, but I've decided to post it tomorrow to give people a chance to guess. Happy belated holidays that occurred between the time I last updated (with an actual piece of writing) and today! By the way, if you actually took the time to read this author's note all the way through, just type in the words 'lightsaber axe blade' at the end of your review. If I get enough reviews, I will choose a random number off of a random number generator online, find the person who reviewed on that number (for example, if I got the number four, I would choose the fourth reviewer of this chapter), and send them a PM. If you get that PM, you can give me a pairing, any pairing you want (in the Teen Titans universe!) and I will write a oneshot based on that pairing, just to make sure I have thoroughly apologized for the lateness of this update. Do not wait to review, because that number could be anything. So have a totally awesome day, good dreams, sleep tight, don't let the sleep deprivation bug bite, make sure you don't cross the street if there is a giant U-Haul truck speeding at 60 mph in your direction, and remember to brush your teeth and floss thoroughly.**

**Have any of you heard of Driftless Pony Club? I started listening to them over the weekend and I love them. Ugh, I'm such a rambler.**

**BAI!**

**-Alyssa, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber**

**PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	9. Request 2

**Hey, hey! Hello people! Another update right here!**

**So yes, last answer was Raven and Robin, which I hope 10MidnightArrow11 enjoyed. Next is another request for Terra-Machigai. Hope you like it!**

**As for my little competition yesterday, the only person who read through my entire author's note to find my little competition was ****titanfan45****. Thanks so much for actually caring about what I have to say! I will send you the PM shortly to give you the details of my contest/thingy. As for the people who have read this and just realized that they could have gotten what I promised them in the last chapter, I will be dropping these here and there every few or several chapters whenever I feel like it, so that I can keep on publishing and not forget about these. Don't worry, I still love ya'll. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

**Okey-dokey-lokey! On with the story!**

"How did you escape?"

"Well, it was simple. Charm the guards, break free. Take what was mine, then head back here."

"I have all rights to turn you in right now. I could most easily call the police that captured you in the first place and have them return here to take you back where you belong."

"Then why don't you, dearie?"

"Because . . . because . . ."

"I see that the cat has your tongue."

"It most certainly does not! I shall contact them and have them aware that you have escaped."

"Sorry, can't let that happen."

"They will find you. All I must do is keep you detained until their arrival."

"You'll have to catch me first."

"Oh! I dislike it when we argue!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

"You have never beat me at this yet."

"Oh, please. Without the help of your little tag team of _friends_, you're nothing. You'll tire out eventually. No one's coming."

"You do not know that for sure!"

"I have my connections. Some . . . friends . . . have them occupied. I have you beat. I've won."

"OH NO YOU HAVE NOT!"

"Yes, actually I ha- auuuuugh!"

"I wish- us to be – good friends. Trusting!"

"Well, then I guess your wish is never going to come true!"

"I believe I have the upper hand!"

"You don't. I DO!"

"Why can we not get along? Why- must we- always fight?"

"Because everyone loves you – more than me. Because – I know I am better – than – YOU! Uuuugh!"

"I believe I have won this battle." *Looks up and sees the police* "Goodbye. You are always welcome to apologize, and I will forgive you without a second thought."

"We'll see about that. Because I'm coming back. I WILL BE BACK."

"Now, to find my friends!"

**I think it gets a lot easier towards the ending. Anyways, as always give me your answer in a review. I would have posted this earlier, but I got hung up trying to draw Cyborg's eyes on Paint on my computer for the book cover. I still haven't finished, but I'll try.**

**Terra-Machigai, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. I know, its not a very original plot, but I tried.**

**Still trying to patch up my teenage drama. Sometimes, guys just suck. No offense to any guys out there reading this. So review please! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Bantha kisses-**

**Alyssa, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber**

**PRESS THE SHINY BUTTO YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	10. Request 3

**LAST ANSWER WAS STARFIRE AND BLACKFIRE! CONGRATS TO ANYONE WHO GOT IT RIGHT!  
>So… I am so very excited as of today and yesterday and the day before that. You know why? Because Teen Titans is coming baaaaack! It shall be a new, full series by 2013, with new, full episodes. They'll have a new name, 'Teen Titans Go', and be drawn in a deformed style (which I think is a little lazier looking, but who cares, they're coming BAAACK!), as well as being more comedy based. It will have all the same voice actors and stuff. I think Beast Boy and Raven look like crap, though Robin and Starfire are okay, even if they're really short and skinny. Cyborg looks . . . awkward. And Silkie is ADORABLE!<br>But anyway, I got this in a request. Thank you, Millipedes R Awesome! And yes, millipedes are awesome. Though I do prefer banthas. They're so ugly-adorable.  
>Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**  
>"Now, I won't hurt you. You're just my . . . bait."<br>"Bait? Who is it that you are calling bait? Bait for who?"  
>"Ah, I thought your grammar would be much better than that. I suppose it is a simple mistake. Bait for whom, do you mean? You really must study up on English."<br>"Answer my question! For whom am I the bait for?"  
>"Your boyfriend of course! Or have you forgotten already? For you see," she gestures to some screens, "When you were unconscious, I injected a serum right underneath your skin. When it gets to the blood stream, it will be carried into your heart, and eventually will multiply to the point where it will be spread all over your body. It will slowly make its way to your brain, where it will confuse you. Make you think your friends are your enemies and your enemies are your friends. It'll mess with you until you do not even recognize those who are closest to you. You will believe everything it tells you, and with this microphone, I can give you commands. Fool you. Make you do what no one else can."  
>"You are a terrible person!"<br>"Who said I was a person?"  
>"I- I do not remember... Who are you?"<br>"I see the poison is working."  
>"Aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiihhhhh! The pain! I cannot feel! I cannot see!"<br>"It is toying with your nerves. Giving you signals of pain that do not exist."  
>"Where am I? What is happening?"<br>"And your little boyfriend better arrive soon, or you'll be toofar gone to save."  
>"Gendrab? Blofunkis markadrop gondolus! Kelzik markadrop yechbakia!"<br>"And you have transferred back to your native tongue. Now begins the deaging of knowledge. I know you can't understand me, but just so I can say I told you the consequences, that means that your knowledge of everything will start declining to the point where you know about as much as you knew when you were just born. You will have the same body, the same abilities, but no will that needs to be broken. I can control you. No need to use you as bait anymore."

"Now, where is my umbrella? Its time for a celebratory donut..." 


	11. Last Answer was Starfire and Slade!

**Hi guys! I've been getting a lot of reviews on my stories and am very proud of them, but I seem to have gone overboard with my updating. So I'm letting you guys decide on whether or not my updating speed is okay with you all. Just do the poll I just set up, and if you guys decide that I should pass the writing baton of Guess Who to someone else, I'll put it up for adoption. Okay? Here's my latest chapter, which I shall turn into a special chapter because I'm pretty sure it'll be my last. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine.**

**Character 1 will be written like this.**

_Character 2 will be written like this._

Character 3 will be written like this.

Character 4 will be written normally.

-.-.-.-

"**I hate being in prison."**

"Oh, really? I just love being in prison, it's so calming."

"_Shut up, we don't need your sarcasm."_

"Don't get your tutu in a twist, mask man."

"_I don't wear a tutu, and my mask is to cover a horrible, terrifying injury that my daughter absolutely adores."_

"**He always stretches the truth."**

"Hehe, stretches. Nice pun."

"_I cannot believe they took my umbrella. My mother gave me that for my thirtieth birthday."_

"Huh, it's in really good shape."

"_How old do you think I am?"_

"Well, they took my hat."

"Hat, shmat. I cannot live without my chess board."

"How do you play with those big hairy hands of yours?"

"I could have gotten you a chess board with my face on it if I had my hat."

"It was absolutely hideous, how do you walk around with it on without getting noticed?"

"Have you seen me? I could walk around without it on and you'd be able to see it's me just by looking at me."

"_Do you have a skeleton head?"_

"No."

"_Then you don't get how embarrassing it is to go out without a face."_

"**Perhaps I can get us out of here."**

"How?"

"**How is it you Americans say it? 'Well, duh!' KEY HAND!"**

Altogether:

"Oooooh."

"I could have gotten us out way easier than that if I had my hat."

"_My umbrella could beat your hat in a second."_

"I could beat both of them with my bare hands."

"**And I can BE an umbrella AND a hat and still beat Mr. Magilla over there."**

"Shhh . . . do you want the guards to wake up? Help me find my hat."

"_No, we must find my umbrella first. It was a gift from my mommy!"_

Character 2 subconsciously hums 'Dancing Queen' under his breath as he searches for his beloved purple umbrella.

"**Here, it is, now be silent! I shall trap the guards, you keep an open eye for any others."**

"_THANK YOU!"_

Altogether:

"SHHH!"

"_Sorry."_

-.-.-

"Finally! Outside, fresh air, let's get something to eat! Anyone up for Mega Meaty Meat? The owner got digested, but now they have real meat!"

"We could go to Café a L'ombre for some escargot."

"**I agree. Escargot."**

"_No, wait. I have the perfect place."_

"**Where?"**

"Where?"

"Where?"

Character 2 motions for them to huddle.

Altogether:

"DONUTS IT IS!"

**Ta da! Done. So, please do the poll! Okay?**

**I find them pretty easy to guess if you've read a few of the last chapters.**

**For anyone who can tell me where I got the 'key hand' reference from, you can have VIRTUAL CHEESECAKE WITH CARAMEL SWIRL!**

**Bantha kisses,**

**Alyssa, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber**


	12. Adoption

**Hey ya'll. The last answer was Monsieur Mallah, Mumbo Jumbo, Madame Rouge, and Slade with his purple umbrella. Congrats if you got it right! :)**

**Alas, I have no idea what I'd like to do with this story, and I'm getting hung up on school and a few more stories, so this will now be discarded. It is up for adoption to anyone who wants it, and I will keep these first several chapters on fanfiction for those who find it through YOUR continuation.**

**All you must do is this:**

**I hereby Pinkie Pie promise**

**That I will keep all and every character I use**

**As closely in character as I possibly can**

**Cross my heart**

**Hope to fly**

**Stick a cupcake in my eye.**

**And be sure to credit me in the summary. "A continuation of the story from TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r".**

**You can adopt either through review or PM and I will PM you if you get it.**

**Okay?**

**Bantha Kisses,**

**Alyssa**


End file.
